Lies
by DieInSilenceX
Summary: Sequel to Sacred. Charlie is still on the loose, attempting to destroy Bella. The Cullen's decide to try and take back Bella... Many things start to fall on Bella's shoulder's. Can she take it? Or will she fall, bringing Ren down with her?
1. The End?

Sequel to Sacred. Charlie is still on the loose, attempting to destroy Bella. The Cullen's decide to try and take back Bella... Many things start to fall on Bella's shoulder's. Can she take it? Or will she fall, bringing Ren down with her?

**The sequel is here!!! So, like Sacred, I've named my story after a song that voices my story. The song is called _It was all a Lie_ by Evanescence- greatest band ever.**

**Like before, I will post the lyrics. Feel free to youtube this awsome song, you will love it- I promise.**

**_It was all a Lie:_**

**_Bind (Bind) my limbs with fear (fear)  
Choke me with tears (tears)_**

**_I won't die for you_**

**_You've (you've) been here before (before)  
And come back for more (more)_**

**_But not this time_**

**_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_**

**_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should of known all along it was all a lie_**

**_(Should have known it was all a lie)_**

**_Now (now) I know the truth (truth)  
Im through fearing you (you)  
And I am free_**

**_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_**

**_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should of known all along it was all a lie_**

**_(Should have known it was all a lie)_**

**_-Instrumental-_**

**_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should of known all along it was all a lie_**

**_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
(I should of known)  
I should of known it was all a lie_**

**_(Should have known it was all a lie)_**

It has been three days.

Three long, long days.

Still no sight of Charlie.

I have been following his scent with no avail.

Yes, I've hunted. No, it wasn't as bad as before.

How can I still be searching for Charlie?

I've been everywhere.

I'm still in the woods but I feel like I'm going in circles.

Ugh.

I stopped running and just stood there.

Of course im running in circles. Charlie's smarter then I took him for. He wouldn't leave a clear trail for me to follow. It's been mixed up.

I sat down and leaned my back against an old oak tree.

My body didn't feel tired, but I sure did.

I wish I could still sleep, It make everything better. But, no, of course I couldn't sleep. Nothing goes my way, so why should this?

"Where are you." I whispered silently to myself.

A bird tweeting in a tree was the only response I recieved.

I sighed and leaned my head against the tree.

I miss... Ren. A lot.

I've fallen badly for him and I... I don't... know.

The look on his face when I left, it was devastating. He looked like he would be crying if he still could. It broke my lifeless heart.

It like he... like he knew I wasn't planning on returning. Like he understood that I was going to sacrifice myself to save Edward. But he didn't want to stop me because he knew what it was like to be held back from something you desperately need to do. I hoped, hoped that's not what he was thinking...

But... part of me, part of me knew that that was what he was thinking. I wish it wasn't.

I still can't believe Alyssa would keep all of that from me.

Why didn't she tell me all of this before? She obviously knew what was going on between me and Edward from the beginning, but she kept quiet. If she had only told me, it would have helped! God, why is this so confusing!

What about John? He was normal and funny, until Alyssa left. Then, he went... I don't know... he locked himself in his room and didn't say one word. He didn't even feed Louie! Why?

Oh, and Raven just spazzes out on me which was really weird because she is always the mature one. She lost it and it wasn't just because of her house. I could tell it was something else... something else that happened.

Was it what Ren and I did?

No, no.

It was before that.

It was when she lied to me about what happened with Edward and I.

When she stormed of and stayed away for the night. Where did she go?

God, I don't know.

The Ventrue's are all very odd, secretive and confusing.

Something's going on in their coven, but what?

...

I lifted myself onto my feet and started to walk. At a human pace.

Thoughts were whirling around in my head, so I wasn't able to run fast without hitting any trees.

The breeze picked up and I let out a slow, steady breath while the breeze played with my hair.

I looked up through the trees, at the beautiful moon. It was a full moon again. The moon shined down on all the trees making them sparkle and gleam ghostly against the darkened night.

I kept walking, when I was suddenly flying in the air.

I hit a tree, causing it to split in half and I winced as a landed in a heap.

I as up in a flash and did a quick 360, looking all around me.

There was nothing.

What the?

I smelled the air. His scent was here. It was fresh, very fresh.

"Charlie?" I called out quietly into the gentle breeze.

"Beellla. How nice of you to come to mee. Haha. Now, you're all mine. No one else. Just me, and you."

"I know."

He cocked his head briefly to the side and said, "Welllll... this isn't how I expected it. Hmm. You're supposed to be running away, screaming for help. Why aren't you?"

"Because. I'm tired of running away. If you want me, have me. Kill me. Do it. Go on, avenge Edward."

I closed my eyes and stood motionless, waiting for something, anything.

"This isn't how I imagined it would be, but it must be done." He snickered and then all was quiet.

I kept my eyes closed.

All of a sudden, he was behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I grew very uncomfortable.

"Goodbye, love. Sweet dreams." When he spoke, his breath hit against my neck causing my skin to tingle. Not in a good way, but I had to take it all in.

If I died by Charlie, he would be satisfied and go away. This must be done.

Please, I hope he doe-

My thoughts were cut off by my own piercing scream.

I thrust open my eyes and looked down.

A dagger's handle was bulging out of my stomach.

He started laughing, even as I fell to the ground.

I kneeled over in pain, clutching the handle.

God.

I closed my eyes tightly and screamed even louder when I yanked out the dagger.

Panting, I lifted up my batman shirt and looked at my stomach. It was covered in blackish, red blood. Blood?

"Yes. Just as I thought. You are only, what, 2 days old? You still have blood in you, hun." He laughed even harder when the blood pooled down on the ground.

"Im not done yet, Bella." He said coldly.

I looked up in pain, and watched him pick up the bloody dagger from the ground.

"Please, promise me... one thing. Promise me, once you've killed me... you will leave Edward alone... let him be in peace." I said, panting hard.

He looked stunned for a minute before shaking it off and walking slowly towards me.

"Of course." He said.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me up.

I let out another scream as his nails dug into my shoulders when he lifted me up

Before I could do anything else, the dagger was back in my stomach.

It hurt a lot more, this time.

My screams were so loud, it echoed into the night.

Birds that were nesting in the tree next to us all flew out in one, big herd- ridding themselves of the loudness of my death.

I fell to the ground, still awake- barely.

My stomach was against the cool ground, my hands on the dagger's handle.

I couldn't seem to bring myself to take it out.

I kept panting, even when I heard a gasp behind me.

Charlie knelt beside me and I looked up at him.

Only, Charlie was gone. All I saw was an extremley pissed off and worried Edward.

"He's gone." I said slowly.

"Bella! Bella! Did he do this to you?!" He said, afraid to touch me because he didn't know where all of the damage was.

"Yes... I let... him. It was the only... way for me to... get Charlie out of...you."

"You did this... for ME?!"

I nodded very slowly.

"Bella! God, are you that moronic?! No, Bella! You shouldn't have tried to sacrifice yourself for me!! No, no, NO!!! God... Bella, Please. Don't go. Stay awake!" He looked down at my stomach and gasped.

"You're... you're... bleeding."

"I'm only 2 days old. Some blood is still... in me."

He bent over and held me close, but carefully.

I winced but held my mouth closed in a tight line. I wasn't going to scream again, even though I almost did.

He was in a white shirt so I knew blood was getting all over his shirt, staining it red.

"Bella... bella... bella..." He gasped, "I know, hold on love, I'll be back in a few. I need to get... the only one who can save you."

"Wh...who?"

"Ren."

Before I could protest he gently set me down and ran off into the night.

God, the pain.. it hurts... I just want to... close my... my eyes.

Yeah, just for a minute... until he gets back.

No!

Pull it together Bella. I got rid of Charlie, I can't kill Edward to by dying now.

Stay together, at least until he gets back.

Hold... it... tog... ether...

**Review... and Review!!!**


	2. Tricked

**A/N: I apologize for taking so darn long! I took a break from everything for a while so I could just sit back and relax. Hopefully you all haven't been threatning me in your heads for not updating because you all have been busy relaxing too!! **

**Enjoy.... :)**

Run, Edward run!

I screamed in the back of my head, pushing my legs even harder.

I have to save Bella. I have to. This is the one thing I will be able to do right, without Charlie taking over at last minute.

She sacrificed her self to save me, even after everything I've done.

Somehow, she could see past the part of me that so desperately wanted her dead. I don't get why, but if she dies now... I... I just have to save her life!

No buts, ifs, or maybes. She is going to live, and that's final. Nothing else to it.

This is the one time I can prove myself to everyone, I'm not screwing it up because of Charlie.

After I find Ren and get the message through to him, I will take myself out of this world.

Once I know she has survived, I will exile myself into a most treacherous place. Somewhere will I will forever be lost, a fading memory in the back of everyones minds.

If Charlie does comeback, I will be in the middle of nowhere. Far, far away from those I love and have hurt.

I'd rather my family's last memory of me being the one where I attacked them all to escape my imprisonment. I don't want them to care for me or to pity me at all.

They need to still hate me, even when I completely rid myself of this world.

I sighed deeply to myself, thinking of the person I've hurt the most.

Alice.

Sure, I've hurt Bella more physically...

... But I've hurt Alice the most emotionally.

All she tried to do was to help me... I tossed her around like a rag doll.

... She constantly stayed by my side, watching over me.

Somehow, she knew I had a split personality... she knew all along.

That's why she was always so concerned when I got angry.

I always shrug her off... some brother I turned out to be.

I was completely wrapped up in my regretful and sorrowful thoughts, that I forgot how fast I was going.

I suddenly collided into something hard and solid.

I flung back on impact and landed in a heap on the ground.

I muttered something unintelligent and slowly plucked myself off the ground.

"You!" Someone strangely familiar spat. I looked up and met Ren.

Well, how convenient.

"Wait!" I said, holding both my hands up like a robber would if he'd just been caught.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip off your head. Right. Now. You have until the count of... three. One... Two... Thr-"

I cut him off and in one minute, I rushed everything out at once.

"Ren!! You can kill me later! Right now you need to help me save the one we both love and care for. Even though she's yours now, I still care about her! I know we got off on the wrong foot, but that wasn't entirely me that you met. You see, A long time ago, before Alyssa was a vampire, She was my fiance...  
I was a vampire and she was human. It was just like how Bella and I are... were. Except, Alyssa's dad was very abusive and drunk all the time. He always beat her mother, and her two sisters. When her two sisters moved out and her mom conceived another little girl, Alyssa vowed to protect her new little sister and her mother.  
She did, of course, and took triple the beatings. Her mother tried to stop it, but the father was stronger. Her mom could do nothing because the father was the one who was bringing in all the money.  
I eventually found out and was filled with such blind rage that I attacked and killed her father...  
She was furious. No, beyond furious. She kicked and thrashed at me, screaming that I ruined her family's life... She refused to have anything to do with me afterwards.  
Her life went downhill shortly after. She became a suicidal, always cutting and drinking. Always sitting in the rain, wishing she could melt away. She almost committed suicide, stabbing herself in the stomach. She went for her heart but a vampire stopped her... John. He swept her away and transformed her...  
She ran away with him, deciding not to tell me what she had become...  
She left me thinking she was really dead. That drove me over the edge...  
I developed a split personality. His name was Charlie. Whenever he took control of my body... I was basically asleep. I had no idea what he was doing until it was all too late.  
I love and care for Bella. Charlie wants her to burn in pieces because of what she's done to me. Charlie did this to her and I need you to FIX WHAT HE DID!!!! SAVE HER!!"

My speech was only a minute long, I rushed through it and Ren managed to catch it all.

"She never did anything to YOU! Why would... why the fuck would Charlie think that?!" He said, understanding filling his blue eyes.

"Because," I sighed. I figured out Charlie's motives not too long ago. "He is actually mad at Alyssa. It's what she did to him. Bella and I had a very similar love story to Alyssa and I. When Bella left me, and Charlie took control... He was filled with such blind rage that he mistook Bella for Alyssa. I couldn't get through to him who Bella actually was..."

"Charlie... is you! He is part of you... most of you. I still hate you and want you dead. Just because im allying up with you now, doesn't mean I won't try to kill your useless and sick life when this is over. You will rid yourself from this world when this is over, or I swear to fucking anything that I. Will. Murder. YOU." His words were cold and hatefull.

I just smirked and said, "As you wish."

He raised one eyebrow before turning and running back to the house.

"Stay." He commanded.

I sighed, wishing he wouldn't treat me like some stray dog. But as long as he was helping me to save Bella, I didn't care what he did. Even if he started cracking his _fabulous _whip against my back. Haha.

I hope Bella is holding herself together.

Bella

I'm strong... yeah.

Stronger than this!

Haha. That moronic fool!

I sat up easily, pulling out the dagger.

Truth be told, I didn't lose nearly as much as was all over this ground.

It was mostly fake blood that I brought with me. If it was fake, it would have no scent.

All I did was conjure up a simple solution that looked like blood, Hell, I did a better job than those cheesy vampire movies!

After the solution was made, I slit my wrist and stirred in my blood... creating a whole lot of fake Bella-scented blood.

I brushed up on my acting skills a bit, and prepared to... not fight, but... act!

I put the solution in a big, freezer size zip-lock baggie. It as big so it could move around easily.

I taped it to my skin, underneath Ren's baggie batman shirt. Thank full it was baggie.

All I had to do was when he stabbed me, I had to make sure that the blood was in the right spot so he would pierce not only my skin, but the blood-filled bag.

I then screamed painfully for affect and pulled it out with another scream.

I had to let him "stab" me twice so he would be satisfied.

I figured out how to outsmart Charlie by figuring out him. Whenever he attacked me, he used rage. That's all. He didn't think through what should hurt me and what shouldn't. He was an act before think type of guy. Honestly, how do you figure that a newborn would die from two stabs in the stomach? Honestly.

I flipped up the shirt and peeled off the empty bag, throwing it on the ground.

Sure, the cuts hurt, but not too much.

God! I was so happy that I managed to outsmart Charlie that I leaned my head back and laughed.

I was soo happy.

But... Charlie will come back when Edward realizes what happens, won't he?

Edward left to get Ren, and I bet you anything he's gonna come back with Ren. Darn.

"Well, Bella, your fabulous acting isn't over yet!" I said to myself.

I stuffed the bag in my pants and returned to my position in the floor.

I was on my belly with my hand cradling it when Ren and Edward arrived.

My eyes were shut and I concentrated on the pain.

I heard Ren gasp and drop to his knees beside my head.

Time to break Edward's heart.

"Bella.. Bella!!!" Ren said, concern and urgency in his voice. "What did Charlie do?!"

I heard Edward picking up something next to me, the dagger.

"He stabbed her with this... Must've been a lot." Edward said.

Ren slowly turned me over on my back, and I clutched my stomach tighter.

"Bella!" He said, shaking me a little.

I peeled open my eyes slowly, fluttering them the way I always did when I was regaining consciousness.

"Oh God Bella! I'm so so so sorry!" Ren said. "I shouldn't have let you run off like that when _Edward_ was on the loose."

"...S' Kay." I said, slurring "It's Okay."

I looked up at Edward and gasped in panic.

"What, what's wrong!!" Ren said.

I shakily covered my eyes with my arm and screamed, very loudly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What's happening!!!" Ren screamed, panic seaping in his voice.

I panted hard.

"Charlie!" I screamed.

"Wha? No, no Bella! Charlie's gone! It's me, Edward!!"

"NO, no, no!!! It's... Charlie!!!... He's gonna... Kill us!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" I screamed, panic evident in my voice.

"Edward." Ren said coolly. "It's time for you to leave. Though she rid Charlie for you, all she thinks of you when she sees your face is Charlie. YOU stabbed her. She truly is afraid of you now. Go now. Exile yourself or I will do it myself..."

Ren's voice was calm, yet very hateful sounding.

I could only imagine the look on Edward's face.

I'm sorry.

My screaming purposefully grew fainter and fainter until I "passed back out"

I heard footsteps swiftly leaving us and I knew it was Edward.

After five minutes had past of Ren cradling me, I peaked open one of my eyes and whispered, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, Bella, yes." Ren said.

"Good!" I said excitedly and climbed out of Ren's arms.

I stood up and stretched.

"What. The. Fuck." Ren said, slowly getting up.

"I'm sorry you were pulled into all of this, but as it turns out... I'm a pretty good actress. It managed to save Edward, and my life."

Ren rubbed his eyes and then trailed his fingers through his black hair.

I snickered and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the house at a human-pace.

He followed reluctantly as I launched into what exactly just happened.

As I was explaining, Ren's smile grew and grew.

When I finished, his whole face was lit up.

He stopped walking and so did I.

"What?" I asked.

He just looked at me smiling in disbelief.

"You?" He started, "You did all of that? On your own?"

"What, just because I'm only a week old I have to be dumb?" I said, countering his question with another.

He smiled and said, "I love you."

The way he said it, it was such in a revere tone that I knew he meant it all the way.

"I love you too." I said before wrapping him in another blessed kiss.

I was so wrapped up in our kiss, I didn't even notice someone was watching us.

That is, until they cleared their throat.

I shot open my eyes, and pulled apart form Ren.

I twirled around, crouching down low towards the intruder-

-"Oh. My. God." I said.

"Hehe. Hey!" Said the all too familiar intruder.

**Review!!!!!! :)**


	3. Intruders

**Elloo everyonez!!! Yeah, I'm starting to update faster again so umm yepperrz...**

**Enjoyy...**

I straightened up, grabbing Ren's hand in mine.

The intruder just smirked and looked at our hands intertwined.

"I see you've found someone new." She said sincerely.

I just stared at her, excitement filling me up like air in a balloon.

She smiled and put on hand on her hip. "What? Do I have something on my face? Talk to me!"

My excitement burst. "ALICE!!!!" I squealed letting go of Ren's hand and grabbing Alice in a big hug. "I'm soo glad to see YOU!"

I had grown worried about the Cullen's awhile ago. I never found out how Edward managed to escape, all I heard was that Alice stood by and let him escape. Edw- Charlie, I mean, told me that. I almost believed him, but deep in my heart I knew I wasn't true.

"BELLA!" She gasped.

I let go of her. "What?"

"Don't forget that you're a newborn now; You're very strong now. I think you forgot how strong you were when you hugged me." I looked up at her, expecting her to be sad. Instead, she was all smiles.

Oh! Ren!

I turned back and grabbed the silent Ren, towing him so he was infront of me. "Alice this is Ren, my beau. Ren this is Alice, my sister."

Alice smiled up at Ren, and shook his hand. "Hello Bella's new lover."

He smiled and shook her hand back. "Hello."

When an awkward silence fell over us, I broke it almost instantly as questions bubbled in me. "Alice, pardon me asking, but what are you doing here?"

She gave me a sincere smile and said, "I wanted to see my favorite sister! I had no idea what Edward was doing because Leah was with him, guarding him from my visions. Whenever your future disappeared, I knew it was Leah's doing. Which meant that Edward was very close to you. It made me go crazy! Jasper had to constantly calm me down. I wanted to... to... kill Edward. I broke one of Esmes favorite vases as well. She didn't seem to care because she too was extremely worried about you. Even though I knew that Edward was somewhere near you... I couldn't come here. He threatened us about that and we knew he would keep to his threats well. Rosalie snapped a tree in half because she was also worried about you. I'm not even going to talk about what Emmett did."

She shuddered and took a deep breath, looking straight at me. "Leah ran away from Edward and I saw... you... dead. Dead and bloody. Blood coated the night, seeping everywhere. I told everyone and... Emmet broke Esmes dining room table. He said "Screw the threat," and we all ran with him to find you. I sensed you were nearby so I made them wait. Which is why I'm here."

I plopped heavily, yet somehow gracefully down to the ground.

Ren sat down next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

I leaned into his chest and said, "How did he escape?"

Alice sighed and sat down infront of us.

"You should know, but I'm not saying it without the family. CARLISLE! ESME! EMMETT! ROSALIE! JASPER! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!" She smirked when she screamed the last part and I wondered how Esme would like Alice saying that.

I waited semi-patiently for about eh.. a minute before they were all standing behind Alice.

I cleared my throat and looked up at them, "Hey Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper... Where's Emmett?"

All of a sudden I was in the air. I let out a girly squeal. "EMMETT!!!"

He laughed from behind me.

"Hey Lil' Sis!!! I've missed you sooo MUCH!!!!" He tightened his arms around my waist tightly.

My back was agaisnt him and my feet were dangling in the air.

I wriggled around till I was facing Emmett. I smirked and said, "Let. Go. Of me."

He smirked back and said, "No."

"Have it your way." I said.

I stared at him and he stared at me right back.

I managed to pull myself away from his embrace and he gave me a confusing look, obviously thinking I'd do worse.

I was concentrating hard on how to get him in the air when Emmett suddenly yelled, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

I looked up at him... way up.

He was high up in the air, almost as high as the top of one of the really tall trees.

He was squirming around, desperately trying to grab onto on of the trees.

I looked at his family and they were looking from me, to him, to me, and back to him."

I realized I was doing this and gasped loudly.

Emmett started to rapidly fall and he screamed, "BEEELLLLAAAA!!!!"

Everyone around me gasped and screamed my name.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Emmett floating again.

I heard some sighs of relief. I opened my eyes and Emmett was once again floating in the air.

I slowly lowered him to the ground. When his feet touched the ground, he fell down and started kissing the earth. "I'm SAVED!!! I will NEVER leave this blessed earth AGAIN!!!"

Everyone erupted in laughter, even Ren... except me.

I started to go toward Emmett but stopped when I saw that Rose was already there, holding him in a tight embrace. She too was laughing.

I stared down at my hands.

I did that.

I levitated him in the ground and almost killed him. Or rather, almost hurt him really badly.

I looked down at my feet and rested my eyes on a single branch.

I imagined it raising in the air. It slowly started to rise in the air. I decided to see what all I could do.

I concentrated on it going left, and it went left.

Then right.

I was moving it in circles and flipping it in the air, giggling to myself like a little girl.

I hadn't noticed that everything had grown quiet until someone said, "Bella."

I jerked my head up and the branch fell softly back to the ground.

It was Emmett.

He was standing infront of me, Rosalie's hand intertwined in his.

I looked around me and noticed that everyone was standing around me in a big semi-circle.

"Emmett... I..." I couldn't find the right words.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, "Chill out Lil' Sis! Besides the fact that you almost tried to kill me, it was fun!"

"But I-"

"I know, I was kidding. You'd never hurt me!" He let go of Rosalie and walked towards me.

"Reeeelax!!!" He said as he ruffled the top of my hair.

I giggled and started to fix my newly messed up hair when Carlisle spoke, "Well, it would seem that Bella has a power. Levitation. She can levitate and move things using only her mind."

"Yes, Carlisle, We are all aware of what levitation means." Rose said snickering.

He smiled briefly before turning to me. "Bella, I'm guessing that this is the first time you've moved anything with your mind?"

"Mhm."

"How long have you been a newborn?"

"I don't know. five to seven days."

"Amazing, and how did you levitate him?"

"Well, I just closed my eyes and imagined him going up in the air and when I opened my eyes... he was in the air... screaming like a little girl." I smiled at Emmett who playfully gave a low growl. Rosalie laughed and smacked his chest, cutting off his playful growls. He looked at me and stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature, Emmett!" I said, laughing.

"Who said I was mature?"

"Obviously no one! You're far from it, honey!" Said Rosalie.

"Children." Esme said, rolling her eyes while a smile rested on her lips.

I turned around towards Ren, who was smiling down at me.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked quietly.

"Because they're your family, not mine. I have no idea who these people are!"

"If you're bored... don't fell obliged to stay."

"You want me to leave?"

"No no! I'm just saying! I don't want you to be bored out of your mind!"

"Huh. Well, I'm not bored. Your family is... interesting. They all love each other. They make fun of each other and have fun."

I glanced behind me and saw what he meant.

They were still in the semi-circle, and everyone was all smiles.

They were laughing and having fun.

A real family.

"Wait," I said, looking back at him. "What about your family? You make it seem like my family is everything yours isn't."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"My family... is a secretive family. We lie to each other, we fight, we run away, we don't converse and have fun with each other. We're falling apart hard and I don't want to be a part of it. I want......"

He trailed off, obviously not wanting to speak the truth.

"What do you want?"

He looked down at me, sadness filling his eyes... but, I also saw something else... hope, maybe?

"I want to leave my family and join yours."

"WHAT?!" I said, my voice raising.

"Everything grew quiet, so I slowly turned around and saw everyone staring at us. Alice was smiling sweetly and nodding her head slowly.

She saw the future obviously... I'm guessing she'd welcome him in with open arms.

I turned back to Ren, pushing him back a little so everyone would understand that this is a private talk.

When I heard the chatter resume, I continued. "What?" I said, just above a whisper.

"You heard me, Bella. Your ears are extra sensitive."

"Ugh. I know that Ren. Why though? H-How can you leave Alyssa and John and especially Raven?"

"Alyssa has changed. She's not who she used to be and it started right after Edward came up. John has become a... a person vowed to silence. He wont talk to anyone! I don't know why. He just sits in his room with Alyssa in there. Raven? She... I don't know. I talked to her and she came to me saying she was leaving. She found another coven. Their name is.... uh... crap! It's umm..."

He trailed off, thinking hard of the name. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited patiently.

"OH! Right! It's the Volturi."

I gasped ever so loudly, causing silence to fill the forest ground.

"THE VOLTURI?! NO!!! HOW, WHY, WHEN, WHY!? SHE WOULD NEVER-"

My yelling was cut off by Alice's small hand on my shoulder. The family had slowly moved in and was all around me.

Jasper was sending me waves of calmness.

"Jasper," I said shakily, "Stop. Please."

The waves ceased and I gave him a small smile.

"Ren," I said looking back at him, "Where is Raven? Now, at this very moment..."

He looked up at me, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"At the house... packing."

I gave a small, unexpected growl as I lunged forward, speeding throughout the forest.

I heard some shouts of protest, but I ignored it.

Raven, Raven, whatcha gonna do when I come for you...

**Review! Review!! REVIEW!!! =D**


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update the next chapter...

Well, at least the Cullen's are back... but what's up with Raven and the Volturi?

Questions, questions, questions and so little time... haha

Anyways I just wanted to tell all of you that things are going to start changing with my story.

*Just a warning to those of you who are reading this for romance*

- The action and kicking-ass is going to triple, no, quadruple. Because, where there's vampires... there's vampire hunters...

Okay and also...

I know how Twilight is all about vampires...

That's going to change...

So yeah.. I couldn't do a crossover because honestly? I don't have another book I want to focus on so mhm...

I will post the next chapter tonight, if not, tomorrow.

XD


	5. Possessed

**Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Ventrue's and the plot.**

**Enjoyyy....**

Raven

I decided I would go to the Volturi today. It has to be today, while Ren is with Bella.

I got strict orders from the Volturi that I was to arrive today by sundown, also that Bella would tear my head off if she found out.

Why? I don't know. But I have to get out, fast.

But... What's going to happen to the Ventrue's?

Alyssa has gone haywire and has yet to return to my damaged creation of a home.

John is with her, his thought mixed and distand from the rest of us.

Ren? I sighed. He's a whole another story.

He has become infatuated with Bella and that's all he thinks about.

He even bought her a dog!

I'm happy for my brother, I really am...

This isn't for me though.

_Our life was so peacefull and happy until Alyssa brought her into our home. Then, everything fell down into ruins. _

_All. Because. Of. Her._

_It's her fault! I know it is. I can stand her giggles and warm heart but I cannot stand what she has done to my family!!_

_She will pay, pay for this all!!!_

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly.

No. what am I thinking?!

_She should die. Charlie failed to do so, so now it's my turn._

What?! That's absurd! NO, I can't hurt Ren like that. If she dies, he will too.

_Unless you convince him that she should die. Convince him she's evil and must be brought down!_

No... NO! What's wrong with me?!

_Damn. She's coming. Hurry! Get out! _

Who's coming?

_GO!!_

I didn't even have time to question this weird voice in my head.

I decided to listen.

I shot open my eyes and threw my bag over my shoulders.

So long.

Good riddance.

I ran down the stairs, "LEAH!!! ROXXI!!!"

Leah, my obedient dog, came pounding down the stairs behind me.

I turned and Roxxi was right beside her.

Oh yeah, Roxxi is supposed to be Bella's surprise dog.

Technically, she hasn't been named yet, but I named her Roxxi.

That new little voice in my head told me to.

Why am I listening? No clue. It just feels right.

I kept her in my room for some time and with my excellent training skills, Roxxi has become obedient.

She will follow her owner, me.

I took one last look behind me, looking at my house... before turning and running out the front door with my two dogs.

_Run! She's gaining on you!_

How?

_She's faster and she picked up your scent. She figured out and she isn't happy. Not the least bit._

Crap. So the Volturi was right.

_You. Are. Useless!!!!_

I stopped running.

Useless?!

Okay, let see how useless I am by just standing here!

How do you like that, voice?

You pushy, moronic, creepy voice!!!

Maybe I'll just let her catch up with me Mr. Voice!!

_ENOUGH!!!!!!_

The voice scremed so loud, I had to cover my ears, that is, until I realized it was all in my head.

_If you wont move, I'll make you._

Make me? Pssh, okay... MAKE ME!

My body went completely rigid.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body wasn't listening to me at all.

_Run. Fast. Now._

My body took off with such force, my dogs somehow keeping up.

"RAAVEENN!!!" Part of me heard Bella screaming my name, but I couldn't stop.

I felt like I would trip and tumble to the ground but something kept me upright.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP MOVING YOUR SKINNY LEGS, I WILL PERSONALLY LEVITATE YOU UP AND OVER THE MOON. IT'LL BE CALLED THE LEECH THAT JUMPED OVER THE MOON!!!!!!"

I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn around and go to her. I wanted to know what was so wrong with the Volturi.

I couldn't do any of that though.

My right arm unwillingly dug into my bag and pulled out a long, deadly, twisted dagger.

I tried to scream, I tried to do anything to tell Bella to stay away.

I couldn't.

My body came to an abrupt halt and turned slowly around.

Bella caught up and also came to an abrupt halt infront of me.

She looked truly pissed off.

I tried to speak, but my lips stayed sealed.

Stupid, disobeying body of mine!!!

She glanced at my dagger, a low growl ripping from her chest. It was more of a threatening warning than anything else.

"Get... away..." I said, my voice pleading.

Her brows knit together with confusion.

She looked directly into my eyes and froze. Her eyes got bigger and bigger.

Bella

I looked up into her eyes, trying to figure out why she sounded so pleading.

Then I saw her eyes.

Her eyes were... well, her pupil was missing.

and she seemed out of it.

Her voice was pleading, but her face showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"Raven... What, what happened to you?"

I small smile rose on her lips.

"What do you mean?" She snarled, "I'm normal, I'm wonderful! But you won't be. Not when I'm done with you Bella."

Her voice was different. It was her voice mixed with another menacing voice.

"Run.... A... way.... from... meee..." She said in her normal, pleading voice.

She dropped her bag on the ground next to her two dogs. Wait, two dogs? When did she get-

She suddenly lurched forward, dagger raised in her hand.

I quickly dodged out of the way, her dagger slicing through the air next to me.

"RAVEN!!! Get a hold of yourself!"

She lunged forward, grabbing a fist full of my hair in the process.

She yanked hard on my hair, flinging me to the ground.

I flipped in the air and turned so that I landed upright on my feet.

This isn't Raven.

Something's happened to her.

The mixed voice, no pupil, her out of it.... I put the pieces together in my head, all the while avoiding her deadly dagger she kept swinging my way.

I gasped to myself when I put the puzzle together.

From all the signs, I'd say she was possessed... But is that possible? It has to be. It's the only explanation to her struggling, pleading words.

She lunged at me again and I did a karate kick, my foot making sweet impact on her face.

She gasped and dropped the dagger, which I proceeded to pick up in my steady hands.

She looked up at me in horror, her eyes back to normal.

"What the fuck was that for?" She snapped, her voice normal.

"You were possessed. You'll thank me later." I snapped back. "Now, go ahead and go to the Volturi. I don't really care anymore. I'm guessing they want you oh-so badly since they possessed you in order to stop me from stopping you. Just don't come crying to me when the Volturi deceives you and everything goes horribly wrong."

And with that, I turned and ran back to Ren and the Cullen's, leaving her staring after me in shock and confusion.

I stopped when I was far enough away, and stealthily watched her pick up her bag and pet her dogs on the head.

I kept watching, even when she looked back at the direction I ran to, before she turned and started running towards the Volturi, her dogs keeping up.

As I started running back, one question kept popping up in my head.

What just happened?

**Review! Review!! REVIEW!!!**

**=D**


	6. Another Authors Note

So how did you all like Ms. Possessed Raven?

How was she possessed? Who possessed her? I don't know...

... Well, that's a lie. I do know I just refuse to tell you all.

The next chapter or the next next chapter will no longer be from any of the Ventrue's or the Cullen's POV

I'm going to focus on a completely different world and person.

****Very Important****

**Meet Kiara. Kiara Englamiar (Een-gle-mire). She is a 19 year old who currently resides in Tokyo, Japan.**

**She's not your average teenage girl. Infact, she's far from it. **

**Kiara is a pro Shadowhunter. She was born a Shadowhunter and she lives as a Shadowhunter.**

**A Shadowhunter is basically a Demon hunter.**

**During one of Kiara's demon hunting outings, she meets a most unexpected familiar face.**

**Raven Ventrue.**

**As old friends reunite and secrets are revealed, Kiara's life is at risk.**

**More risk than ever before.**

**Because, Raven isn't what she used to be. **

**Raven's changed. In more ways bad than in good.**

**What will happen when Kiara's fate is tied with Bella's?**

**What will happen when both their lives come at risk because they've met each other?**

So tell me what you all think of this idea?

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

Comments? Questions? Concerns?

REVIEW!!!!!!! =D


	7. Jacob

**I'm a moron! I misspelled Kiara's last name. I thought that's how it was spelt, but when I looked it up, I realized just how wrong I was. So, I'm going to correct myself now, before I go into her story.**

**Meet Kiara. Kiara Engelmaier (Een-gill-my-er). **

**Mkay I'm satisfied now that I have gotten that off my shoulders. Now, I can resume typing up my chapters to come. I will update my next chapter sometime tonight. This next chapter will tie up Bella's story for now and will step aside in order to let Kiara's story step up. Her beginning will be posted tomorrow or saturday.... or sunday if I have plans.**

**OOPS! I almost forgot to say something very important.**

**The term "Shadowhunter" cannot be credited to me. I got the name and the facts from _The Mortal Instruments_ series by Cassandra Clare.**

**I'm not, I repeat, I'm NOT crossing my story over into _The Mortal Instruments_ series' world. I'm simply mixing some of her amazing ideas into my story.**

**All the credit goes rightfully to Cassandra Clare, not me**.

Raven

I kept running.

My face hurt a little from Bella's foot smashing into it.

Why though? Why would she do that to me?

I clenched my fists in anger, watching them light up in blue fire.

"No." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the fire was gone.

Okay, there had to be a reason she did that. She wouldn't do that unless... her life was at risk.

What did I do?

Think, think, THINK!

Oh! Right, the voice.

The voice controlled me, controlled my body.

I attacked Bella with my dagger; she fought back, of course.

_I attacked her because she was interfering._

Ah. Hello voice. Can't say I'm happy to see you, because quite frankly I'm not.

_Hmm... Get over it. Now you know what happens when you disobey me. Now, on to more important matters. I should tell you where your going, right?_

I'm going to the Volturi. I'm not a dumb ass, you know.

_... No. I know the Volturi asked for you, but your not going to them. They're worthless beings and I have no time for them. Instead, there's someone I want you to meet._

Who?

_Vladimir Aleyinkov. _

And where can I find this Vladimir?

_If I told you, I'd have to kill you unfortunately. So I'm going to take control of your body, and take you there while I have your eyes shut tightly._

Wait! That's not fair! Why does this Vladimir live in secrecy? Who is he? Is he scared I'll tattle-tale?

Hey! Voice, I'm talking to you!

My eyelids unwillingly closed, and I lost control over my body. I felt like I was drifting along, I felt nothing nor did I hear anything.

It was a really weird feeling.

_Just relax. It's a long way there... and I intend to use your body to the fullest._

I. Hate. You.

_Careful what you say because I could accidentally hurt your defenseless body._

It wont be accidental at all.

_True._

Who is this Vladimir and why is he so damn important?

As all these questions popped into my head, I didn't fail to notice that not once did the voice answer any of my questions.

All I knew is whoever Vladimir is, the Voice is in league with him.

This should be fun, if I don't die.

Bella

I was still far from the Cullen's when I suddenly picked up an awful scent.

I skidded to a halt and crinkled my nose in distaste, trying to figure out where this scent was coming from.

Wait!

Of course! It was a werewolf's scent.

I gasped out loud when the word "werewolf" popped into my train of thoughts.

"Jacob." I whispered.

Sadness gripped my heart as the thoughts of Jacob floated up.

I sat down in the dirt slowly.

The last time I saw him... was before Alice dragged me to dance class. It was when Edward and I were a happy couple in love.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't know about what happened to Edward.

He doesn't know what Edward did to me.

He doesn't know what I've become.

He doesn't know that I'm the very thing he despises most in this world.

A vampire.

I... I have to see him.

Yes.

I stood up and turned around, heading towards La Push.

I arrived at La Push's border line within thirty minutes.

Surprisingly, I'm not out of breath. I feel like all I did was walk twenty steps in place.

I quickly ran my fingers through my silky, wavy hair so it looked presentable.

I was about to take a step forward, which would put me over the invisible line, when I stopped myself.

This invisible line divides vampire territory from werewolf territory.

I'm no longer human Bella. I'm vampire Bella.

Jacob probably hates me now. He loves human Bella.... not me.

Using my vampire sight, I could see Jacob's house. It looked deserted, though the awful stench of werewolfs remained.

If I could get closer, I could pick out Jacobs scent and hopefully, it would lead me right to him.

It took a step over the invisible line. Then another, and another. I managed to get very close to Jacob's house when I heard a low growl from behind me.

I swiveled around and met the eyes of a werewolf. A reddish/brown werewolf. I recognized him immediately.

I took an involuntarily step back and he gave another low growl before pouncing on me.

I was flung to the ground and he was on top of me, pinning me down.

His lips were pulled back, revealing his razor sharp teeth. His teeth were inches from my face.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong. He let out a fierce growl and was about to kill me when I suddenly found my voice and screamed, "JACOB!!!!!"

He froze in mid-attack. Of course, he wouldn't recognize me! I've changed!

**Reviewz!**


	8. Epilogue

"Jacob," I whispered, "It's me. Bells. I understand if you hate me because I'm no longer human, and If you want to kill me, go ahead. I wont stop you. But, don't get pissed off at the Cullen's. They didn't do this to me. It was..... Edward...... He attacked the Cullen's and I ran away. Eventually he found me and attacked me too. I almost died but a vampire I met in Olympia saved me, but by the time he saved me, Edwards venom had already spread throughout my body.... Jacob, please. Edward ripped out my heart and shred it into a million pieces, then he burned the remains. I need you Jacob, more than anything else. I still love you, I still need you. You're still my personal sun, Jacob..."

I stared directly into his huge eyes, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't stop the tears this time.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kill me or do something. His weight suddenly disappeared from my body. I opened my eyes and he was no where to be seen. I silently plucked myself off from the ground, hugging myself gingerly and waiting.

The tears continued to stream down my face, ignoring my silent words of protest.

In one minute I had managed to tell Jacob the complete truth, without stopping to think about how he would react. He already despises Edward and wants to kill him. I've just given him a reason to kill Edward.

Jacob suddenly emerged from behind a group of trees in his human form, shirtless and shoeless. The usual.

He stopped a few feet away from me. His face was unreadable.

He reached his arm out and rested his hand on my cheek.

I gave a shy smile and he smiled to, his smile reaching his eyes.

More tears spilled over.

He wiped them away. "Aww, c'mon Bells, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I'm here now, and I'll protect you with everything I have. I'll kill Edward for destroying you, but the important thing is that your still here. I can't really say your still alive because technically speaking your actually...."

That was all I managed to hear him say. He kept rambling on, but all I could here was him saying, "I'm here now."

I lunged forward, closing the gap in between us in a hug. My arms wrapped around his large torso.

I know I cut him off but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with me now. He was the missing piece I was searching for.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

I laughed and squeezed hard back. He gave a little gasp before laughing too.

Somehow, after our laughing episode, we were sitting on the ground side-by-side.

"I've missed you, Jacob."

"I've missed you too, a lot. When I saw missing posters with your face on it, I freaked. Charlie has been crazy about finding you, but Alice got him to take the posters down. She said you ran away to live on your own. That you couldn't stay here anymore, you couldn't stand being here. And then you just waltz back down here like nothings happened with your new vampire looks."

"I'm sorry Jacob. I had to leave here to get away from Edward. He still found me though."

"Yeah, I can tell." Jacob said, his body starting to shake a little.

I put my arm on his reassuringly, and he smiled back at me.

Suddenly, he sat straight up, jerking me up with him.

"What?! Do you smell someone coming??? Who is it?! Should I hide, or run?! Or should I-"

"Bella!!! Jeez, come down!! It's nothing, I just thought of something we never got to do together. Now that your stronger and faster, we can do what I've wanted to do with you."

Something I couldn't to before because I wasn't strong enough? Oh lord...

"And that would be...?" I asked, provoking him to spit it out already.

"Jumping... off the cliff!!! The same place you tried to commit suicide, only I saved you."

Crap.

I sighed. Whatever makes him happy, I guess.

"Okay." I said, but he was already dragging me towards the cliff that all of a sudden, didn't look so welcoming.

"It's the perfect day, I think." He said cheerfully.

"You know," I said, looking up at the clear blue sky, "I think I see a dark, ominous cloud coming this way... maybe we should do it another day."

He stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I said, putting my innocent face on.

All of a sudden I was in his arms, bride style.

"Bella..." He said, before continuing the journey to the cliff.

"What?!" I said again.

"Bella, your "ominous looking cloud" is an airplane. Quit trying to hold this off. Keep resisting and I will throw you in, head first."

I squealed and squirmed out of his arms.

"Can't catch me, 'cause I'm the Gingerbread Man!!!" I said before running away.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the Big Bad Wolf who eats you in the end!!" He said before following me.

I turned and looked at him, but all I saw was a huge, reddish dog chasing me.

I laughed and kept running, "No fair!!!! You can't change like that!!!!"

He barked playfully and kept running.

I laughed and kept running, my turned to watch him chase me with his tongue hanging out.

I turned my head to see where my feet were taking me, only to see the edge of the cliff getting closer and closer.

I squealed again and came to an abrupt halt, stopping at the very edge of the cliff.

I turned around and saw Jacob, looming over me.

"Wait," I said high-pitched, figuring out what he was going to do, "Wait!! Don't push-" I was cut off when a scream erupted from my throat as he pushed me over with his nose.

"If I fall, I'm taking you down with me." I said, grabbing his fur and yanking him down with me. He let out a playful growl as we plummeted down into the water.

His growling was drowned out by me laughing loudly.

Why was I laughing instead of screaming? Because, it was fun. Even though I had a death grip on his fur.

When we hit the water, it felt so relaxing. It was cold, but not freezing. We kept sinking down into the dark waters, until he started kicking his legs, pushing us up to the surface.

I let go of his fur and looked around me.

I watched as he disappeared from my view, he had reached the top.

It was so weird, I could stay down here without needing to breathe.

It was cool.

His wild barks cut me off from my thoughts and I started to kick my feet as well.

Swimming was so much easier now that I was a vampire.

I could swim gracefully and fast.

I popped my head up to the surface and looked around.

Jacob was on the sand, barking at me.

He was far, far away.

Stupid currents.

Oh well. I laughed, letting him know I was okay before diving back under.

I kept swimming towards the shore, staying under the entire time until I felt sand under my belly.

I stood up and was greeted by a nose in my face and a big tongue licking my face.

I shrieked and fell back, by back hitting the sand.

He let out a bark that sounded like a laugh and plopped down with me.

I cuddled up next to him, the waves splashing over us, the warm sand under our bodies, the sun beating its rays of light down on us, the subtle breeze.

Everything was perfect, for once.

All my worries were washed away with the waves and my mind was at ease.

Nothing was going to shatter this day with my personal sun. Nothing.

**This, my friends, is the end of another story. Sadly, it was a very short one, and I apologize for that. But short or not, this story was important. My next story to this blossoming series is the beginning for Kiara Engelmaier. The Shadowhunter. =D**

**Oh, and another thing. It's going to be a few days until I get this next story up. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would read another series. A series by Nightchildx. The first story is called Hell on Earth, and the second is called Unafraid, and the third is called One of the family. If you liked my story, and you like Batman/ Supernatural, you'll go crazy for her story. Her twists are evil, but innovative.**

**Giver her story a try, you won't be able to stop reading.**

**=D Please Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
